The present invention relates to a tube cutter with a ratchet handle.
The above-mentioned patent application Ser. No. 869,346 discloses a tube cutter of simple and inexpensive construction which can be easily used in rather closed quarters due to its minimal external diameter relative to the maximum diameter of the tubes which can be handled by the cutter. In the above patent application, the cutter and ratchet assemblies are axially spaced from each other and require a minimum number of components. Applicant has now found that the construction of the tube cutter can still be further simplified by rearranging the relative position of the cutter and ratchet assemblies.